


Aliens

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, south park creek, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek gets some weird ideas watching the History Channel.





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week 2018. Day Two Prompt: "Aliens".

‘Tweek, what the fuck are you watching?’ Craig asked, coming home to their off-campus apartment to find Tweek nearly knee-deep in textbooks for the paper he was working on with some sort of insane conspiracy show from the History Channel on TV.

‘Ancient Aliens,’ Tweek shrugged, barely looking up from his laptop to smile at him, typing all along.

‘ _Why_?’ Craig frowned. ‘It’s just a bunch of crazy dudes spewing conspiracies because they thought ancient people were stupid.’

‘I know,’ Tweek chuckled at Craig’s completely confused expression. ‘I think it’s funny. And it’s good creative fodder if I ever feel like taking up writing sci-fi. Ooh, maybe an alien romance, like some guy who dreams of going to the stars and he meets a twitchy alien who offers to take him there.’

‘Babe, you’re not an alien,’ Craig moved some textbooks aside to flop onto the sofa next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and squeezing.

‘Feels like I am sometimes,’ Tweek shrugged. He didn’t sound sad to Craig, at least, but instead sounded oddly pensive.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I just don’t understand people all the time. They do things that don’t make any sense to me. Hell, _I_ do things that don’t make any sense to me sometimes.’

‘Yeah, emotions are crazy sometimes,’ Craig laughed.  ‘I get what you mean, babe. People don’t make a whole lot of sense. Maybe we’re both aliens.’

Tweek laughed. ‘Maybe. Or maybe people are just unpredictable and impossible to understand.’

‘Or that, yeah, I guess,’ Craig smiled and turned his face to kiss Tweek’s temple. ‘Well, not _all_ people. It took a bit of work to figure out, but I can understand you almost perfectly.’

‘ _And_ you can predict what’ll freak me out, sometimes even before I’d know,’ Tweek closed his eyes happily, leaning his head on Craig’s shoulder.

‘Yeah,’ Craig smiled. ‘And you know what I’m feeling for real, no matter how impassive I think I’m being.’

‘I guess we just understand each other.’ Tweek shifted to snuggle into Craig’s side. ‘Two aliens in a crazy human world.’

Craig chuckled, pulling Tweek into his lap and burying his lips in his hair. ‘You’re my favourite alien, Tweekers.’

Tweek settled in, turning off the TV and burying his face in Craig’s sweater. ‘Even if we were really aliens in a weird world, I’d be the happiest one in the world because I’ve got you. Promise you’ll always stay with me?’

‘Tweek, honey, real live aliens and their whole spacefleet couldn’t keep me away from you,’ Craig said seriously, his words losing none of their weight, even muffled by Tweek’s fluffy hair. ‘I love you, Tweek. Never forget that.’

‘So long as you never forget that I love you too.’


End file.
